She Lives On: Jenny Returns
by TORYAHHOTWHEELS
Summary: The Tardis takes the doctor and donna for a ride where they discover an impossibility for them anyway!
1. Chapter 1 Jenny Returns

Doctor Who

Doctor/Donna

Series 4 Ep. 6

She lives on:

Chapter 1

Jenny Returns

The Doctor stared at the TARDIS control panel; he felt the same empty feeling

that he had felt when he lost Rose, when he looked at Jenny he saw her smiling

back at him. He closed his eyes and his thoughts split into two, on one side he

could see Rose, beaming with her beautiful infectious smile and on the other, he

could see Jenny radiating warmth from her eyes and smile. He broke out into a

smile himself.

What was it? He wondered to himself. What was it that made him think of Rose

when he saw Jenny's face?

He thought for a moment whilst all of the time maintaining that soft but gentle

smile. Maybe it was the machine... Yes that was logical Jenny was created by the

machine, but then how would the machine know about Rose? Unless some how the

machine could access surface memory... But then ... No Jenny was created via

reprodunation (reproduction from a single organism) a completely technological

process there was no adverse technology involved that he could think of. No it's

his own mind making the comparison, nothing to do with the creation. This

knowledge didn't make it any less enjoyable though. His smile grew broader as he

continued to imagine both of them together.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile since we left" said Donna gently.

Donna was sat on the chairs next to the centre console reading a book she had

chosen from the TARDIS' extensive library.

The Doctor's eyes shot open in a split second, shocked at the break in the

silence.

"Sorry, What?" replied the Doctor, she had made him jump

Donna smiled from the corner of her mouth.

"You were smiling" she said looking him in the eye.

"Was I?" he replied jumping up and fiddling with a few controls as if he was

ashamed of the distraction and didn't want to admit it.

Donna looked at him as if she was peering over the top of a pair of glasses,

"DOCTOR" she said firmly

"What?" he snapped

Donna was taken aback by the harshness of his retort,

"You may have lost Jenny but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on

me sunshine"

The Doctor looked at her and he let his eyes drop.

"I'm Sorry, Donna I just..." he trailed off

"You just what?" she asked

He sighed and closed his eyes, as he sat back down.

"I just can't believe how much she reminds me of Rose, her hair, her eyes, her

smile and now I've lost her as well, the curse of a Timelord" he slipped back

down onto the chair.

Donna sat back down next to him.

"I wish there was something I could say or do to make it easier" she whispered

The Doctor looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"You being here is more than enough"

He shot up again.

"Right Then, off we go" he exclaimed as he skipped around the console. Donna

stopped him as he came around to her again and just gave his arm a gentle

squeeze.

"Where we off?" she asked cheerily

"Well..."

Before the Doctor could finish his sentence the TARDIS jolted as the autopilot

override kicked in.

"What, WHAT?" he exclaimed, moving the TARDIS screen into focus.

Donna fell to the floor, as she moved she noticed something.

"Doctor" "DOCTOR!" she yelled

The Doctor looked at her, she pointed to the jar containing the Doctor's hand,

it was bubbling like crazy. He gasped.

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NO NO, NO" he screamed, progressively getting more high pitched as

he went on. "Not again NO"

Donna had managed to scramble onto a seat as the TARDIS whirled and whizzed more

and more out of control.

"What, what is it?" she panted

The Doctor looked at her frowning

"The TARDIS is able to detect a Time lord's DNA signature, it must think it's

found something" he had to yell over the noise of the TARDIS. Donna looked on in

bemusement.

"But I thought you said..."

Before she could finish her sentence TARDIS landed with a crash.

"Arrgh" they both exclaimed as they regained their balance and composure after a

bone shattering landing.

"I Know" he said softly as he caught his breathe.

"Where are we, where has it taken us?" she asked in earnest

"I don't know, the landing has taken out the external scanners"

Donna had a sudden look of fear mixed with shock at the words the Doctor had

just spoken to her.

"But we could be anywhere" she whispered

"I know" he said as a smile slowly crept from one corner of his face to the

other.

He grabbed Donnas' hand and they ran for the door, Donna stopped just before the

Doctor opened it.

"Hold on, I'm not sure about this"

"Donna Noble, passing up an opportunity like this, not like you, come on!"

exclaimed the Doctor with a wrench.

He pushed the door open to reveal a beautiful glow of orange light.

"WOOOOH" he said reaching inside his jacket for his sunglasses, and then slipped

them onto his nose; he could see Donna shielding her eyes reached into his other

pocket, pulled out a spare pair and gave them to her.

"Thanks" she said letting go of his hand, taking them and putting them on. "What

else you got in there a pair of arm bands and a bottle of Factor 50?"

"Well, got the lotion but not the armbands, sorry... They both giggled at their

joint sense of humour. Anyway never mind that come on"

He took her by the hand again and led them off into the sun.

Donna looked around herself and all she could see was sand, as far as the edge

of the horizon.

"We could be walking for a while you know" she said wrinkling her nose to try

and see further into the distance.

"Yeah the thought had crossed my mind, thanks, never mind we need the exercise

lets keep going" he said with a cheesy grin on his face.

Donna smiled back, but then realised what it was he had said.

"Oi, what are you trying to say" she laughed. He laughed too as she gave him a

gentle shove to the side with her elbow.

(Some time later)

The Doctor was now walking ahead of Donna, she stopped, and she could see

something in the heat haze in the distance.

"Doctor!" she yelled

He turned to her.

"Look" she said pointing towards the dark figure

The doctor looked in the same direction; he recognised the shape and started to

run towards it. Donna could just make out the words "No, No, No" as she picked

up her pace to follow.

She managed to catch up to him.

"What is it?" she gasped as they ran.

The Doctor was frowning really harshly.

"It's the escape shuttle from inside the Temple at Messaline, and it's crashed!"

"You mean...Jenny?" Donna stopped running.

"It can't be" yelled the Doctor "She's Dead remember!" "But there's still

someone in there"

The Doctor looked at her frowning harder but kept running, the thought of anyone

trapped made Donna run faster.

The Doctor got to the shuttle first, he ran around the outside of it trying to

find the access point, secretly hoping that he wouldn't find Jenny, although he

knew she had died, he also knew that, even though she was only an echo, she was

still a Timelord and there was still every possibility Martha could have been

wrong about her regenerating. He had looked around the circumference of the

shuttle several times, before Donna had reached him, he was getting angry.

"I can't find the access panel!" he yelled

"Have you looked on top?"

The Doctor stopped and looked at the top.

"OHHH Donna Noble you are a genius"

The Doctor heaved himself on top of the shuttle, immediately found the access

panel and got out his sonic screwdriver to open it. He wasn't having any luck.

"NO!" he screamed

"What?" Donna had just managed to heave herself onto the top of the craft when

he yelled.

"It's deadlock sealed and I'm no good with codes, where's Jack when you need

him!"

"Oh come here" she said pushing him aside "Who's Jack?"

"Hey" he said shocked

"I'm a temp remember?"

"Jack's a friend of mine" he said rubbing his arm where she had elbowed him out

of the way "good with codes".

A few moments later Donna let out a cry of joy.

"GOTCHA!"

The door of the shuttle hissed open, the Doctor slowly edged in, he stopped

turned back to Donna and said two words...

"IT'S JENNY!"

"What?" retorted Donna

"You heard me!, Now help me get her out of here!"

The Doctor was worried she could tell.

The Doctor grasped Jenny underneath her arms and yanked her from the seat, he

tried to be firm yet gentle at the same time so he didn't cause any further

injury, that is if she was injured in the first place.

Donna caught her legs as he dragged her out to distribute her weight. He then

took her in his arms and hoisted her onto his back so that he could climb down

from the top of the shuttle. Every step he made was soft yet firmly planted,

which in itself was tricky because the shuttle was an odd shape to be clambering

over.

Donna edged her way down after the Doctor, with her eyes fixed on Jenny.

"Careful" Donna winced. They made it down safely.

The Doctor lay his daughter on the sand and passed the sonic screwdriver over

her body from head to foot.

"She's OK" he said to Donna as she joined them "She's not hurt"

He cleared her airway and gave her a mouthful of air to revive her. Jenny gasped

and clung to whatever was nearest to her which happened to be her father.

"It's Ok, it's Ok I've got you" he said softly supporting her weight

She clutched and clasped at him until she found a stable grip of his suit jacket

"I've got you" he whispered.

"Dad?" she hoarsed

"Yeah I'm here, It's Ok, You're going to be Ok" he said smiling softly at her.

"I knew you would come" she whispered

"You were right then weren't you?" said Donna gently

"Donna?"

"Yeah, Take it easy I'm here too"

"I knew you would save me" she said once again looking at the Doctor and

smiling.

"Of course I did" he looked up and smiled at Donna she beamed in reply, before

he once again let his eyes gently rest on Jenny.

"You're My Daughter"


	2. Chapter 2 The Reunion

She Lives On

Chapter 2

The Reunion

Jenny pulled herself into a sitting position still letting some of her weight rest on the Doctor.

"Steady, steady" he muttered

"I'm ok" she said in reply

Donna sat in front of her.

"Jenny, not that I am complaining 'coz it's great to see you but, how are you alive?"

"Donna" said the Doctor firmly

"Oh, what, you're not just a little bit curious?"

"Well yeah of course but this is hardly the time or the place is it?"

"No it's ok" Jenny interrupted "I don't know exactly what happened all I know is one minute I was lying in your arms" she looked at the Doctor "practically dying and the next I was lying on a table with a boy and a Hath looking over me" the Doctor stared at her blankly. "They said there was like this goldy coloured gas that came out of my mouth every so often" She looked at Donna who looked at the Doctor, he knew what it was "Come on I'm taking you back to the TARDIS".

Both Jenny and Donna looked increasingly worried as the trekked back through the desert towards the TARDIS. Jenny took a few running strides to catch up with the Doctor. "What is it dad what happened to me?" He was frowning hard as he walked, Jenny linked her arm in with his so they were walking together, Donna was close on the other side of the Doctor, and he glanced back at her just to be sure where she was "Come on Donna no time to waste" he said sternly. She caught up and was now walking alongside him.

"What are you thinking?" Donna asked

"I'm thinking that there is only one possibility of what that was...but it can't be... because you're just an echo of a Timelord not a real Timelord...It can't be... Oh my head hurts!!, that machine extrapolated a tissue sample and then through a process of Progeneration..."

Jenny looked at him puzzled

"Reproduction from a single organism..."

Jenny looked on more confused.

The Doctor sighed

"It means one parent is biological mother and father remember?" he asked looking at Donna and she nodded, with a sort of understanding.

"Anyway, it created you, you have two hearts like a Timelord but by the laws of physics because of the degree of acceleration of the diploid cells that then split into haploids, not all DNA replication is achievable... am I right?"

Again he looked at Donna for reassurance but all she could offer was a very unconvincing shrug of her shoulders.

"Never mind" by this time the Doctor had resigned himself to being alone in the revelation of this theory.

They had finally reached the TARDIS.

"What's that?!" asked Jenny

"It's the TARDIS" replied Donna as she walked passed Jenny and through the doors into the TARDIS.

"What's a TARDIS?"

"It's a spaceship" Donna said poking her head out of the doors again.

The Doctor opened the door fully and Donna nearly tripped and landed at Jenny's feet "OI" she yelled as she struggled to regain her balance.

"Sorry" the Doctor says clearly not sorry at all. He looked at Jenny "Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it's what I use to travel around in time and space, without this old girl it wouldn't be possible"

The TARDIS gave a shudder that only the Doctor could feel as if to say "less of the old". "Sorry" he replied.

"Sorry what?" frowned Jenny

"Doesn't matter, Come on" the Doctor took a giant stride towards Jenny, grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the TARDIS.

"Hang on a minute" she said pulling her hand from his and walking out again.

"What?" asked the Doctor He looked at Donna who was just smiling inanely at him, he realised suddenly "Oh I hate starting from scratch!" he leaned out of the doors grabbed her hand again and said "Yes it's bigger on the inside now come on!"

"But how?"She again looked mystified

"You don't want to know, stand there" the Doctor was standing next to the TARDIS screen and was pressing a few buttons, Donna came and stood to the right of him with Jenny on the left.

"What you doing?" she asked looking at the screen then at the Doctor then at Jenny.

The Piraythian (bady)


End file.
